Summer Love
by I AM MASTER WRITER
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione are alone throughout the whole summer? Read to find out. !Remake of first Summer Love!
1. Intro

Here is an apology to those who were reading this story a few monthes ago but my computer messed up. On the bright side, i fixxed some mistakes in the story. Well on to the stroy.


	2. 1 The Letter

CHAPTER I

**For those who read my original one of this, I am sorry I made you wait but my account was not working. Well here is the original story with new additions. **

Harry has Just graduated his 6th year but not like how HBP ends. Suddenly an owl flies into his room.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am allowed to invite one person from Hogwarts to my house while my parents are gone and I decided you. If my parents found out I was inviting a boy they would have a vampire. Well anyway all you need to bring is swimming trunks and some clothes. Also bring any thing you want to do here because you can stay all summer. At the end of the summer I am going to see my parents right before I head to Ron's and you can say you came that morning. If you would like to come send a reply with Tinine (my new owl) and put where we will meet on Friday. Bye.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

"Finally, I will get to have some fun over the summer." Harry took a pen and wrote:

**_Dear Hermione, _**

_**Thank you from the invite. I would love to go. I will meet you at Kings Cross station. **_

_**Harry**_

The day finally came when they would meet at the station. Harry finally got to kings cross station and there was Hermione in the cafe. Harry didn't notice until he started walking over to her. She had on a really gorgeous shirt and very short shorts. She was the most gorgeous that Harry had ever seen her.

"Hey Hermione," she hers him and goes running to Harry and gives him a big hug.

"Hey Harry, I am so happy you came."

They start petty talk while Harry and Hermione go into the bathroom.

"Well Hermione, why are we in here, the girls bathroom? The only girl's bathroom I have ever gone in is Moaning Myrtles." Harry asked confused.

"We are in here because," Hermione starts to answer in a whisper," because we are going to Apparate."

"Oh, i should have guessed that." When they apparate, they suddenly teleport to a nice house.

"Well this is my house." While Hermione said that, Harry thought wow, this is a beautiful house. The two walked into the house and it was better inside then he would have imagined. "Well, we got a bathroom down the hall to the right but that one is messed up," Hermione continued. "My kitchen and dining room is to the left. The living room is right here and my room and the study is upstairs. My parent's room is upstairs also but it is off limits. I have a guest room up there but it is being remodeled, in fact that is one of my jobs to this summer. My mom and dad thought I was going to invite a girl like Ginny or someone but not you or Ron so they bought a bed and it is my room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. If you do mind, you could go sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Why would I mind sharing a room with you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione responded. "But anyway, I have a working toilet tub/ shower and sink in my bathroom. I have a TV in my room. My parents gave me only a few rules when they left yesterday. One, no going in there bedroom. Two, do all the jobs they have on the list and three, have fun with whoever I invite. So with that in mind, lets head upstairs and get you settled in my room, ok?"

"That's fine with me," responded Harry. And so they went upstairs into Hermione's room. Harry saw his bed for the summer. It was not to girly at all. He also saw it had something where you can unlatch the bottom and roll it to another part of the bedroom. Hermione's bed was a few feet away. Hers was not girly either, in fact her whole room looked like a boy shared a room with a girl because there was boy stuff and girl stuff. He looked and saw a nice looking closet. "Hermione, where should I put my clothes?" Harry asked.

"Put them in this chest. It's been cleaned out so you can use this for whatever you need. Just put your stuff in here and we can go and have lunch." Hermione responded as she walked out of the room.

**Next Chap Tomorrow**


	3. 2 Lunch

CHAPTER II

Harry put all his things back into the trunk and then he went downstairs to where Hermione was. While going into the kitchen he noticed a curtain around something in the middle of the house. He remembered seeing something like that upstairs also. It was not a small thing either; it was big enough to be another room. "Hey Hermione, what is that covered up by the curtain?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I forgot to show you?" Hermione responded while walking out of the room. She walked to a spot of the curtains that had a small wall about 1 inch long and 1 inch wide. Strangely, there were controls on the small wall. Hermione touched on of them and the curtains rose up to the ceiling upstairs and downstairs. Inside of the curtains was another room.

"Is that an outside garden inside the house?" asked Harry.

"Yep, all we had to do is rip out the entertainment center. We used to have all entertaining things in here. Then mom decided to have a garden to do studying and planting in the house so 2 months of work made this room. That is when we made the controls to operate the blinds. We have a control upstairs also. We have another garden also but that is now mainly a game room. If you ever wake up after me, most likely I will be in here." Hermione told Harry.

"Ok Hermione." Harry answered back. Harry and Hermione go back into the kitchen and Hermione begins making Lunch again. "What are you making Hermione?"

"Hamburgers and fries. Do you mind that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't mind anything you have me do or make me or whatever." Harry responded.

"Ok, good, because I have a lot of plans for the summer. Some of which I thought you may reject. Even if you don't like them, there are going to be things you do like. One of which we will do today. You want to know what it is?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Harry.

"I sent an owl to Dumbledore asking if I can do some practice magic and if I can fly if I make an Invisio potion with whomever I'm staying with over the summer in a room that nobody can see into and he sent me this magic excuser. You need to hold my hand with one hand and hold this with the other." while saying that Harry clutched Hermione's hand and noticed how soft her skin was. He grabbed the paper with his other hand. "Good, now repeat after me, 'Trazlum pok nom gret teer opret y soy lum Dumble Gon Hog dore warts agol Mc'. There now on three we must say it together. One, Two, Three." Harry and Hermione together said the spell which excuses them from magic through this summer.

"Did it work?" asked Harry.

"Yes it did, now let's eat." While eating they started telling about their memories from the six years they knew each other. When they were done eating, Hermione brought Harry outside into the backyard. He saw a broomstick and a magic potion. "I was wondering will you take me riding on the broomstick?" asked Hermione.

"Sure I will." responded Harry.

"Ok, good, first we need to each take a sip of this and put some of it on the end of the stick." When they were done drinking the potion and applying it on the broomstick, Harry and Hermione got on the stick and flew around. While Harry was flying, he felt Hermione squeezing him which made him happy. He suddenly figured out that he didn't have a crush on Ginny; he had a crush on Hermione. He wonders how he could not see it. He was very jealous when he found out that she was going out with Krum at the Yule ball. Every other time she got with a boy, he got jealous.

Finally after a few hours of flying around and them talking about different things, they landed at Hermione's house. "Hey Harry, what do you want for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, what do you have?" asked Harry.

"I have spaghetti, hamburgers, and Macaroni. I could order out though."

"Spaghetti is fine."

"Ok, two plates of spaghetti coming up. If you want, you could pick a movie to watch while we eat dinner."

"Ok, I will go see what movies you have. They are in the living room right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they are near the TV." responded Hermione. Harry walked down the hall and into the living room. He checked the movies that Hermione's family had. Of the many ones he saw, he noticed a few in particular that he liked Evolution, Independence Day and Poltergeist. He decided to watch poltergeist if Hermione didn't mind. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Hermione finishing the spaghetti.

"Hey Hermione, do you mind watching Poltergeist?" asked Harry.

"Poltergeist, I am afraid of that movie a little bit. It is ok though. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Let's go watch the Friday night Magic with Geevees." replied Hermione.

"What is that? Asked Harry confused.

"It is a magic show for muggles. I watch it only to make fun of him because he thinks making a tiger disappear is good. He even thinks pulling Birds and Rabbits out of his hat is extraordinary." Hermione replied.

"Okay, that sounds fun." For about twenty minutes, Harry and Hermione watched this Master of Magic as he's called on the show to Amateur tricks. RIIIING.

"That's the spaghetti, Harry, can you put on Poltergeist and then clean of the table?" asked Hermione.

"Sure thing Hermione." responded Harry as he put in Poltergeist. He then cleared the table.

"Harry, these clothes are getting uncomfortable, you can start eating, and I am going to change. Ill be right down so no need to wait for me." With that in mind, Harry went and got their plates of spaghetti and two drinks of Root Beer. After about one minute, Hermione came down and said "Ok, now let's watch the movie."

**The Next Chap will be put on tomorrow.**


	4. 3 The Kiss

CHAPTER III

Wow Harry thought, she was gorgeous. Those clothes that she was wearing first were wearing were way less revealing. He thought that that must be her most revealing outfit ever. Normally Harry didn't mind pajamas but in this case, he did. The reason is because the bottom part of the pajamas was real short. They were so short; he could see the very bottom of her panties. The other reason he liked these pajamas on her was because it showed a lot of cleavage. He thought she was beautiful. "Here Hermione, I got your food. I tasted it and it is the breast...Best, spaghetti I ever had." Harry responded embarrassed about what he just said.

"Thank you. Anyway, don't be surprised about these clothes I wear. I only wear those other long robes at school because I don't trust people there and because of regulations. Here I wear things like this. In fact last summer my mom and dad went to Italy and my cousin was supposed to come but she never showed up and the whole summer I wore this really revealing robe. It was so comfortable. Luckily no one came so they did not see me practically naked. I really hope you don't mind me like this. Eventually you will get used to me like this. Oh by the way, don't tell Ron about me like this. He will freak out and be at my hose always hoping I am wearing one of my revealing clothes. Well anyway, enough chat. Let's watch poltergeist."

"No, I don't mind you like this. With this you are so gorgeous."

"Oh your so sweet Harry," Hermione reached over and gave Harry a real quick peck on the cheek. "Now lets watch the movie."

Throughout the movie, Hermione would freak out and cover her eyes. Then at the part where the door became a beast, Hermione grabbed Harry and put her head right by his. She accidentally put her head by his head right as he was turning to warn her about this part. Her lips met with his and so they started a very passionate kiss. Suddenly Hermione broke it and said, "Whoa, sorry Harry but I am tired. I'm heading up to bed."

"Ok, I'm getting tired also. Plus I've seen this movie anyway." Harry and Hermione headed upstairs and Harry noticed Hermione doing something but just thought that he better go to sleep. "Night Hermione."

"Night Harry." And so with that, they both go to sleep.

**I hoped you liked that Chap. The next chap, will be a little longer I promise.**


	5. 4 Shower Talk

**Sorry for the long wait but i have been busy.**

The next morning Harry woke up and saw Hermione wasn't anywhere in sight. He remembered Hermione saying that she would be in the garden when he wakes up. He decided to go out there and see her. Harry was walking out of the room when he noticed it was only five 'o'clock in the morning. Harry looked from the second floor window into the garden. He saw Hermione there in a red dress. Harry noticed that this dress was actually long. Because of that he was quite mad. He decided to go downstairs and into the garden. "Hey Harry, your up early."

"You are too Hermione."

"Yeah, I know. I am only going to work on this a little longer and then I need to go to a wedding. Do you want to come?"

"Whose wedding is it?" asked Harry.

"It is my cousins, boyfriends, sister wedding."

"Ok, sure ill go. What made you go to this long distance wedding?"

"My cousin really wanted me to go. She said I could invite whoever I wanted."

"Ok, let me just jump in the shower and Ill be ready. Man I'm lucky I brought my tuxedo." Harry walked upstairs and into Hermione's bathroom. He saw water still in the tub which meant that Hermione most have just been in it. He didn't care. He got changed and spent fifteen minutes washing up. Hermione walked in while he was in the shower and Harry freaked out.

"Harry," Hermione said while opening the shower curtain. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Umm, sure. Why are in here while I am naked?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Are you shy?"

"No, I'm not shy just I am surprised your acting this way. You would probably throw a fit if I were to walk in on you showering."

"Actually, no. I would not be mad. In fact, I thought you would have seen me nude already."

"Why would I have seen you nude already?" asked Harry.

"I sleep nude. Then I get up and get clothes and shower. Afterwards I got outside, sometimes in the nude and then do other things. One thing I like doing is going to the gym. Didn't you see me nude last night?"

"No I didn't. I saw you doing something but I didn't know what."

"Oh wait, that's right, I changed in the closet because I saw my Crookshanks running in there."

"Oh that would make sense." Harry said as he was turning off the shower.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast. Oh, by the way, nice body. You must work out a lot." As she is saying that, Hermione walks out of the bathroom. Harry puts on his clothes and walks downstairs.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Now that Harry knows about how Hermione is, the rest of the story will have rated M stuff so I am changing the rating. Please review. If you want, give me an Idea and if I accept it I will advertise your stories on this one. Thanks for Reading. Next Chap soon.**


End file.
